


voidlynsey's birthday oneshots :)

by voidkitty1



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, idk lmao help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidkitty1/pseuds/voidkitty1
Summary: literally just oneshots i wrote for voidlynsey. happy birthday queen
Relationships: Kishinuma Yoshiki/Shinozaki Ayumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voidlynsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidlynsey/gifts).



Yoshiki grumbled at the feeling of a hand shaking his shoulder roughly. He reluctantly opened his eyes, glaring up at the person touching him. “Oi, you here to kill me or something?” he muttered, still half asleep. “If you want to so badly, at least lemme wake up a little more first.”

“N-no, oh my gosh, you idiot!”

The man immediately recognized that voice.

“Shinozaki? What’s up?” Yoshiki sat up quickly, yawning as he looked at the girl beside him. “I thought you were asleep?”

Ayumi would always get nervous about staying in a room by herself after the elementary school incident. She kept worrying that she’d be possessed again and do something bad. Her coming over to his house a few nights a week had developed into a regular occurrence for them but waking him up was surely a new concept.

“I was,” Ayumi mumbled in response. “But I had a nightmare… about Heavenly Host.”

He could hear her faintly sniffle next to him, hugging herself tightly around her torso. “Tell you what,” he began, shifting away from her. “You come up here and I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay?”

Ayumi frowned. “I’m sharing a bed with _you?_ ”

Yoshiki shrugged. “Unless you don’t want to; it’s up to you,” he spoke, “if you want to go and sulk on your own, I won’t be the one to stop you.”

The black-haired girl punched his shoulder. Before he could question her actions, she hopped up onto his bed. Literally had to hop due to her height.

“I thought you were complaining?” Yoshiki questioned, moving over more to give her extra room.

“I did, and I will continue to do so if you don’t put your arm around me.”

“Alright, alright,” the blond moved back, wrapping an arm around the smaller girl. She cuddled up closer to him, head resting on his chest. “You comfortable with sharing your dream with me now or…?”

Ayumi shivered. “When you get a damn blanket over my body, I’ll consider it.”

Yoshiki grumbled, moving her head off his body to sit up properly. He grabbed ahold of the edge of the blanket, pulling it up over them and laying back down. Ayumi shuffled closer to him again, and he placed his arms where they were before.

“Good now?”

“I guess,” Ayumi replied.

“So, are you gonna tell me now?”

“Fine,” she huffed, hesitating slightly. “It… it was about us.”

Yoshiki nodded. “Okay, what exactly about us?”

The girl’s grip around him had tightened, and she began sniffling again. The memory instantly came back to her after being forgotten for a few seconds.

“I think I-I was possessed,” she began, voice wavering as she spoke. “I wouldn’t have d-done this otherwise, but I do remember… that I screamed at you, I don’t recall the words, but I know I pushed you down a stairway in the school.”

Her breath hitched when Yoshiki’s hand went to the back of her head. He brushed his fingers through her dark hair slowly, slightly succeeding in calming her down. Ayumi took another breath and continued speaking.

“I just watched as… as you coughed up blood and slowly died in front of me. I-I did nothing to help you, I e-even started s-smiling! I-I-I don’t know w-why, I’m so sorry, I—”

“Hey,” Yoshiki interrupted, “Calm down, it was just a dream.”

“B-but I killed you!”

“Again, that didn’t really happen.”

“But—”

Yoshiki pulled Ayumi closer as she silently cried next to him. Her face was streaming tears from the memory. She was trembling ferociously, her breath unstable. Yoshiki put his hand under her chin, gently lifting her head up to face him. Upon seeing his face, her eyes welled up with more and more tears.

“I-I just… I don’t w-want that t-to happen… I’m scared…”

She moved her gaze downwards.

“Look at me,” Yoshiki whispered. Ayumi cautiously met his eyes. “This nightmare is not reality, and it never will be. As long as we don’t go back to that school, we’re going to be safe.” Ayumi snuggled up closer to him.

“I’m going to make sure you’re safe,” he added, grip tightening on Ayumi. “Do you believe me?”

Wordlessly, she nodded. At this point, her face was red from being so close to Yoshiki, and she couldn’t even think straight. Her heart was beating so fast and she prayed the other couldn’t tell.

“Do you think you can go to sleep now?” Yoshiki asked.

“I, um… I think so,” Ayumi replied, not daring to look the blond in the eyes. However, Yoshiki brought her head up to face him. Her tears had dried quickly, and she stared at him questioningly.

“I’m not going to sleep until you say that you’re better for now.”

“You’re cheesy.”

“I need an answer.”

Ayumi huffed in frustration, almost all sadness dissipating from her current emotions. “I’m fine now,” she mumbled back. “Can we just sleep now?”

Yoshiki chuckled. “Of course, darling.”

Ayumi squeaked quietly, nuzzling her head back into the crook of Yoshiki’ neck, sighing contently once getting comfortable again. Yoshiki draped the blanket back over the both of them, slowly running his fingers through her hair as she fell into slumber. He faintly smiled to himself, feeling grateful that they stayed together after everything they’ve been through.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshiki opened the door to his apartment room, a smell of smoke filling his senses before even stepping foot into the residence. Immediately, he ran inside, confused as to if he left a candle on while he was gone or if there was an electrical issue. The grocery bags he was holding had fallen to the ground after his panic begun. His anxiety shot through the roof as he inspected his living room, ultimately finding nothing.

He growled to himself, marching into the kitchen. He instantly found the cause of the horrid smell upon entering his apartment. The cough escaping his mouth brought a certain house burner to meet his eyes.

“Oh, uh, hi!” Ayumi grinned cheerfully, despite their current situation. Her small figure was attempting to reach a window and was failing miserably. She was on her toes and everything, but her short arms weren’t even close to reaching their goal.

“Shinozaki,” Yoshiki exhaled. “Could you explain to me what the _fuck_ you are doing in my apartment?”

Ayumi gasped. “Hey! Language, Kishinuma!”

“I— What? This is my apartment; I can speak how I want!”

“Still, you should be respectful.”

“It’s kind of hard to respect someone when they’re in your apartment without your permission and are on the road to burning your entire building down,” Yoshiki grumbled, opening the window Ayumi struggled to get to with complete ease on his part.

The dark-haired girl frowned. “You’re overacting, I just burnt them a little bit…”

“Burnt what a little bit?”

“I made you cookies!” He saw Ayumi’s face light up with pride, disregarding the fact that her supposed ‘cookies’ looked like dark pebbles to the man. Yoshiki chuckled lightheartedly.

“Your “cookies” look pretty inedible if I’m being honest,” he commented, crossing his arms.

Ayumi huffed in frustration. “That’s meeeaaannn,” she whined. “I did my best to surprise you and _this_ is the thanks I get in response.”

Yoshiki shrugged, looking down at the girl. Her burnt cookies laid on top of the oven, smoke still floating above the area. They didn’t even look appealing n the slightest.

“Well, thank you for trying,” he finally said, wrapping his arms around the smaller girl. She yelped slightly in surprise, eyes wide in shock. Yoshiki took this time to add, “now how did you get into my apartment without me?”

“I snuck in after you left this morning!” She quickly recovered from her initial surprise, now smiling wide, giggling energetically, and for once not changing emotions after only five minutes.

“That’s… a literal crime, Shinozaki,” Yoshiki deadpanned, glaring down at her.

Ayumi pushed him off her, crossing her arms with a scowl. There’s the classic sudden emotion switch.

“It’s only a crime if you don’t want me here,” she mumbled, looking back up at Yoshiki. “Do you want me to leave?”

“What? No, that’s wrong!” Yoshiki shook his hands frantically. “I just didn’t expect to return home from a grocery trip to smoke filling my entire house and you failing to reach a window with your short self.”

“That’s just unfair!” Ayumi shot back. ‘It’s not my fault I’m this short, you’re just a giant!”

Yoshiki breathed slowly. “I’m not even that tall myself.”

“Not my problem,” Ayumi looked away.

They stood in Yoshiki’s kitchen silently, awkwardly avoiding each other’s eye for any unwanted contact. This always happened between them. They’d be joking around at first, then get into a friendly argument which one of the two takes more seriously than they should, and they keep quiet for a few minutes afterward. This repeats after a short amount of time.

Yoshiki didn’t want that happening this day.

“I’m sorry for calling you short,” he said, getting enough confidence to look back at her. Ayumi hesitantly brought her focus to the blond in front of her.

“Me too, I guess,” she spoke, sounding unsure of herself. Yoshiki nodded internally. Here comes another emotion switch. “Could we um… maybe bake something together?”

“You think I have experience with that sort of stuff?” Yoshiki laughed.

“I don’t know! Do you want me to actually burn down your apartment building this time?”

“I’d prefer if you didn’t.”

Ayumi smiled. “Well, go look up some recipe or something for cookies so we can actually succeed with this.”

Yoshiki shook his head dejectedly. “Whatever you say, shorty,” he refuted, turning his back to ignore whatever (hurtful in her mind) comments Ayumi had to throw at him after his last sentence. He smiled pridefully, going to go find a computer of some sort to find whatever recipe this girl wanted from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy brithday again queen <3
> 
> everyone say happy birthday to her lol


End file.
